Change
by Relient-Only
Summary: Massie and the Pretty Committee, the Briarwood boys, and the Feuller's, all in one school. No drama right? As if.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Clique. It belongs to Lisi Harrison. **

**--**

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block**: Back and better than ever. Ready to rule 8th Grade with the Pretty Committee by her side, of course! What happens when the Feullers come and threaten her Alpha status? Take them down of course! What happens when a certain Feuller boy catches our favorite Alpha's eye?

**Alicia Rivera: **So happy to be Massie's Beta again and have Josh around her manicured finger. What happens when the Feuller's arrive and Massie makes a rule that no one can flirt or even talk to them? Is that black haired, blue eyed Feuller boy worth getting kicked out of the P.C?

**Dylan Marvil**: Lost 8 pounds and luh-ving her body. Finally, found out how to keep her uncontrollable hair straight, even on a humid day. Catches Chris' attention, but what about the youngest Feuller boy's attention she's also managed to catch?

**Kristen Gregory**: This sporty soccer babe is sooooo happy because Dune is finally back! Why does he keep ignoring her when she's in the room? Well there is always the blond haired, blue eyed Feuller boy who's always glancing at her.

**Claire Lyons**: Been really happy since Cam dumped Olivia. Finds out Cam has been flirting with the beautiful Kayla Feuller. Well…. Two can play at that game, but what if she falls for the guys she's using to get Cam Jealous?

**The Briarwood Boys**

**Derrick Harrington:** This star soccer goalie, captain, and boy Alpha, might lose all of that when the Feuller's come. On top of that one of them won't stop flirting with Massie. There's something familiar about the Feuller's….

**Cam Fisher**: Sees Claire flirting with one of the Feuller's and befriends Kayla Feuller to get her jealous. Tells Kayla the plan and she agrees to help. Soon he starts falling for Kayla, but why is she always interested in what Derrick says about her family?

**Josh Hotz**: Couldn't be happier. He's out of the trailers and is dating Alicia Rivera again. Doesn't mind the Feuller's that much, until one won't stop flirting with his girlfriend. Even more annoying she's flirting back!

**Chris Plovert**: Misses Dylan. Happy when she starts talking to him again. When the Feuller's come and one steals Dylan's heart what should he do? Fight back of course!

**Kemp Hurley**: All his pervertness is gone. He could care less about the Pretty Committee. He's fallen head over heels for the beautiful Trisha Feuller.

**Dune Baxter**: Is back! Missed Kristen tons, but doesn't want it to be awkward when he tells her the News. But why does it bother him when Ryan Feuller flirts with her?

**The Feullers**

**Trisha Feuller: **Who could resist this Platinum blond, blue eyed model like girl? Gets every guy's attention, but only cares about Kemp Hurley's attention and will do anything to get it.

**Kayla Feuller: **Kind of, sort of likes Cam Fisher. He's sweet and all, but kind of sort of using him to hear what Derrick is thinking/saying about her family. Kayla knows Derrick is very suspicious of her family, maybe he should look in his past :--).

**Will Feuller: **The unofficial-official leader of their family. Head boy Alpha now – it was easy to take Derrick down -, captain of the soccer team, and has everything any guy at BOCD could want. Everything except the a certain Alpha of the P.C. Should he take Derrick's warning seriously?

**Zack Feuller: **The unofficial-official beta of their family. Beta always, doesn't really mind either. Especially since a certain Spanish girl is a beta too. Doesn't seem like Josh and Alicia are that close anyways.

**Drake Feuller: **Youngest of all the Feuller boys, third in command, and liking BOCD because of a certain fiery red head. Who wouldn't love this strawberry blond haired, hazel eyed boy?

**Spencer Feuller: **Second youngest of the Feuller boys. Agrees to help Claire get Cam jealous, just to spend time with her. Really how long can anyone resist this curly black haired, hazel eyed guy?

--

**Hey! I know some of you might be mad at me for not really focusing on Criminal's Daughter…. But it was getting boring for me. Yes I'm still writing on it, but I want to know your opinions on this story.**

**Also…. Anyone want a sequel to Westchester at it's Worst? Do the poll on my profile or review. Layta**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique characters or ideas. That belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

BOCD

Auditorium

Monday, September 20th

8:06 a.m.

"Does anyone know why there is an assembly today?" Claire asked nervously glancing around. "I mean it wasn't on the student schedule."

"Relax Kuh-laire. I'm sure she's just going to tell the Briarwood Boys to stop rushing into the girl's bathroom saying that they misread the sign." Massie explained. She pulled out her iPhone and waved it to the girls.

**Massie: **Leesh where r u?

**Alicia: **Just got us assigned to escort new boys and two new girls round campus today. There total HART's and the girls r PC material.

**Dylan: **Good. I need a new boyfriend.

**Kristen: **What bout Plovert?

**Dylan: **He's old history. Over him 4 good.

**Claire: **I'm good. Ot Cam back

**Claire:** Oops. Got Cam back. 

**Alicia: **, me, and the Feullers comin on stage in 3 – 2 – 1

Massie put her iPhone down and sure enough Alicia, Principal Burns, and the seven most beautiful people she's ever seen came on the stage. There was five guys and two girls.

The first girl had long platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes. You could tell she was strong and had muscles, but they just didn't show as much as her sister's muscles did.

The second girl had black short hair and bright green eyes. Her muscles were more defined and she made them work for her in a way Kristen could never manage.

The first guy – who was obviously the leader of them all – had brown hair, hazel eyes, and had some muscles. Not as much as the guy next to him, but there were some muscles.

The second guy – beta most likely – had shaggy black hair, had piercing blue eyes just like the blond girl, and was obviously the Muscles of the entire family.

The third guy was Lankier and had strawberry blond hair. Third in command most likely. He had brown eyes that were like melted chocolate.

The fourth guy, like the third guy, was lankier than the first two boys. He had Curly black hair and hazel eyes. It was obvious that he was the most sincere of all of them.

The fifth and last guy had blond hair and had – not as piercing as the blond's - blue eyes. His eyes signaled he was deep in thought. It was hard to tell what he could possibly be thinking about.

"These are the Feuller's." Principal Burns explained. "Trisha, Kayla, Ryan, Spencer, Drake, Zack, and Will Feuller. They will be attending our school and thanks to a wonderful donation from the Feuller's there will be a new wing. So the overflow trailers are gone, history."

Every girl cheered for the incredibly hot guys and every boy cheered for the Feuller girls. And the Pretty Committee just sat there thinking it through. If they clapped they'd look as star struck as everyone else, but if they didn't clap they'd look like brats. So Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia – who had just gotten off stage - decided to clap, but make it look as half heartedly as they could. Claire just clapped like the other star struck girls. Massie sat there, thinking.

She looked around. Everyone was clapping for them. They'd be the new Alphas no problem. This would not do. Her body stiffened, thinking about her Massie Block, The Massie Block, an LBR just because of the Feuller's. She didn't care if she looked like a spoiled brat, she didn't even smile when all of the Feuller boys looked their way. Massie took out her iPhone.

**Massie: **This is horrible

**Alicia: **Uh how? Five amazingly hot guys, at our school. How's that horrible?

**Massie: **Everyone is clapping 4 them. Say bye bye to Alpha status.

**Dylan: **That is a problem

**Kristen: **Take em down?

**Massie: **uh huh. New PC rule: No one flirts, talks, or texts w/ the Feuller's

**Alicia: **Done

**Claire: **Done

**Kristen: **Done

**Dylan:** And Done

"Uh Mass, slight problem." Alicia whispered. "We're the Feuller's guides for the rest of the day. So that means they'll be in all of our classes."

Massie nodded, thinking of how to get rid of this little problem. "Well I guess we don't have to start any plan until at least Wednesday."

They all nodded. The clapping went down and Principal Burns gave everyone strict looks, but continued talking about the Feuller's arrival.

"The escorts for the Feuller's are the following." Principal Burns began. "Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons. Thank you young ladies for volunteering."

Massie slumped in her chair just a little bit, because of the defeat that was coming as the day went on. All the girls in the auditorium turned to glare at the Pretty Committee. They obviously knew the only reason they got picked was because of Alicia.

"Would you girls please come up here?" Principal Burns asked. "So they can meet you."

The Pretty Committee grumbled, but reluctantly got up. Massie held her head high, shoulders back, and her model stare on, as she led the Pretty Committee to the stage. She said hello to all the Feuller's and lined up next to them, still keeping her relaxed smile on.

"You will be showing the Feuller's around for the next two days." Principal Burns explained. "You'll show them around the school and answer any questions they might have."

The Pretty Committee nodded. Principal Burns dismissed them. The Feuller family was surrounded by a mob of people, so the Pretty Committee waited until the mob was gone to start showing them around.

"That's the Green Café." Claire explained as they walked out into the hallway. They all walked in through the double doors. "It used to be less environmental, but during the summer they changed the school, for the arrival of Briarwood."

"So this school used to be girls only?" the brown haired boy asked. Massie nodded. "How did it become girls and boys?"

"Well….. we." Dylan began, but Massie elbowed her. Dylan gave her a look that said what-was-that-for? Massie widened her eyes in a way of telling Dylan they were the only ones who knew it was their fault.

"What she means is….." Massie began "We don't know exactly how it happened, but there was a leak in the piping for the indoor pool and it collapsed."

He nodded. The blond haired boy laughed and brown haired boy gave him a questioning look. He covered his mouth to hid his laughing, but it didn't help at all. Massie raised a perfect eyebrow. The blond haired boy bit his lip to keep from laughing. Massie narrowed her eyes.

"Lets keep moving." Claire said trying to make sure Massie didn't start a fight with the new students. "Next this is our indoor pool."

"Ah……. Gym the most horrible time of the day." Dylan said trying to make it look like she was deep in thought. Massie rolled her eyes. Gym was the best time of the day for them because they had none of the Briarwood boys in that class.

"Yea….. It's horrible Dylan." Massie said laughing. All the Feuller's gave them a questioning look. Massie just shook her head. "You have you inside jokes, we have ours."

Claire was the only one actually showing the new students the school. Alicia was looking at the shaggy black haired guy, Dylan the strawberry blond guy, and Kristen was looking at the blond haired boy. Massie was avoiding eye contact, with any of the Fueller's.

"So that's the school. Any questions?" Claire said once the tour was over. The platinum blond haired girl raised her hand. "Yes…um…..sorry I don't know your names. Well I do it's just…..yea…."

"Oh our bad. I'm Trisha. I was just wondering. What classes do we go too first? We haven't got our schedules." Trisha stated in an innocent way.

"Oh. Well today you'll be with us in all the classes and tomorrow you can go to the office to get your schedules. Actually, let's see if we can get your schedules now." Claire said already directing them to the office. "Could you all tell us your names?"

They nodded. The brown haired one who seemed to be the "Alpha" of their family stepped forward. "I'm Will."

"I'm Zack." The one with black shaggy hair said. He seemed to be the "beta" of their family group.

"I'm Drake." The youngest of them all said. He had strawberry blonde hair and was obviously the third in command.

"Spencer." Said the boy with curly black hair. His eyes didn't leave Claire for a second. She seemed oblivious to this though.

"Ryan." The lanky blond haired, blue eyed, boy stated. The brown haired girl stepped up.

"I guess you already know who I am." She giggled. "I'm Kayla just in case you forgot my name."

Massie nodded. Kayla and Trisha were defiantly Pretty Committee material just like Alicia had claimed them to be. The guys were much hotter than the Briarwood boys. It was obvious too. If you put Derrick next to Will, Derrick would look like a gargoyle. Massie laughed at the thought.

They got the Feuller's their schedules. Trisha and Kayla had the same schedule, as the P.C. Five classes with Will, Six with Zack, Six with Drake, four with Spencer, and three with Ryan.

"Ok so we got your schedules, but for today you have all classes with us." Claire explained. "Then tomorrow you just use your schedule."

They all nodded. Everyone headed toward English. Of course the hallways were empty, everyone had gone to classes, and they had to give the Feuller's the "tour". All of them looked like a mob coming into the English room, they made up half the class.

"Welcome. Your late Ms. Block, Rivera, Marvil, Gregory, and Lyons. I'll excuse your absence Feuller family since you are after all new." Mrs. Poland stated, her eyes narrowing.

Will stepped forward. "It wasn't their fault, they were giving us a tour. I hope you can forgive our absence."

You could tell he using his most convincing voice and that Mrs. Poland had gone too long without any attention from any male. "Well…. Uh.. Yes. See to it that it doesn't happen again."

They all nodded, bit on their lips to try and keep from laughing, and took their seats. The front row had Will, Zack, Drake, Spencer, and Ryan and then the second row had Dylan, Kayla, Alicia, Massie, Trisha, Kristen, and Claire. Trisha had given the P.C. all the Feuller's information.

**Massie: **So boring..

**Alicia:** At least none of the ex-crushes r in here.

**Trisha:** ex-crushes?

**Massie:** Long story

**Alicia:** Short version – Liked them, they embarrassed us, now we're over them

**Kayla:** Ah… that's pretty simple

**Dylan:** eh sorta kinda

Massie put her iPhone away, not wanting to talk about the ex-crushes anymore. Good thing was they were in the Main Building and the ex-crushes were in the trailers. There was a squeak and then Principal Burn's voice came on.

"Will everyone please come into the assembly room. We have a special announcement for everyone." She sqwaked into the speakers. "When we are done you will return to your third hour class."

Everyone groaned and walked into the hallway. The Pretty Committee, and the Feuller's walked in their mob. Massie felt something on her shoulder. She turned and saw Will's arm on her shoulder. He gave her a smirk as if it was a great honor for his arm to be around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and turned in case she blushed.

Massie turned and saw the Zack had his arm around Alicia, Drake's arm around Dylan, Spencer's arm around Claire, and Ryan's arm on Kristen's shoulders. They were uncontrollably giggling and looking like LBR's. Massie was the only one not freaking out about one of these HART's arm on her shoulder.

When they walked through the assembly doors, the Pretty Committee gasped at what they saw – the ex-crushes and the NLBR's on stage. They saw the Pretty Committee and the Feuller's arms around them and their eyes flared. Alicia and Claire shook Zack and Spencer's arms off their shoulders.

Massie strutted toward the center of the room and sat down. Will on her left and Alicia on her right. Next to Will was Trisha and Kayla. On Alicia's right was Zack, Dylan, Drake, Kristen, Ryan, Claire, and then Spencer. Zack and Spencer were desperately trying to get Claire and Alicia to talk to them, but they wanted to stay loyal to their boyfriends – or almost boyfriend in Claire's case. You could tell their was an internal conflict with Claire and Alicia.

It was at least twenty minutes before Principal Burns stepped onto the stage. "I'm pleased to inform you that the boys and girls from the overflow trailers will be joining us again in the main building. Due to some funding, we have built another wing, so there will be room for everyone."

Some random teacher whispered something to Principal Burns. She nodded. "Well it seems our genourous donator's son is just arrived. Will everyone give a warm welcome to Dune Baxter. He's just returned from a surfer tour."

Dune came walking in onto the stage. Kristen stiffened and squeezed her shark tooth necklace. Dune came smiling onto the stage and scanned the crowd for someone – Kristen most likely, because when he saw her his smile faded. He recovered and kept smiling.

"Now until the bell rings, you'll all be in here welcoming or re-welcoming the trailer students and Mr. Baxter." Principal Burns said into the microphone and then walked off the stage. The Soccer Stalkers surrounded the ex-crushes and Dune and so did a few other random girls. All the rest of the girls glared at the Pretty Committee.

For the rest of the time the ex-crushes – except Kemp for some odd reason – glared at the Feuller boys. When the bell finally rang the P.C. and the Feuller's headed toward Math class. They took their seats in the same way they did in English (Guys in front row and Girls in back).

**Dylan:** When is lunch?

**Claire:** dk I'm starvind

**Kristen:** ?

**Claire:** Whoops! Starving

**Kristen:** after 4th hour

Massie barely paid attention the texts and Math class. It all bored her. Math because surprisingly she already knew all of this (she had studied with one of the best Mathmitions) and the texts because she could care less about when lunch is. She was thinking about the Feuller's. They seemed to care less about their status and evened seemed to like the P.C.

The bell rang while Massie was zoning out. Time to go to Health class. Massie thought. Fun…

They all took their seats, same way they had been doing all day. It was awkward with a naked Adam and Eve in front of the class. Some random boys were snickering and pointing to the front of the class. A teacher about late twenties, early thirties came in.

"Hello class. For those of you who do not know me, I'm Gina James." Gina said making Direct Eye Contact with anyone and everyone. "Since the contest interrupted our baby project we'll start over in here."

"Here is the pairings. Oh and I've already checked the schedules and all of you Feuller's are in my class" She stated. "Kori and Derrick Harrington,

Alicia Rivera and Zack Feuller,

Coral McAdams and Josh Hotz,

Massie Block and Will Feuller,

Dylan Marvil and Drake Feuller,

Kayla Feuller and Cam Fisher,

Claire Lyons and Spencer Feuller,

Kemp Hurley and Trisha Feuller,

Kristen Gregory and Ryan Feuller,

Layne Abeley and Pete Ehrlich,

Olivia Ryan and Tyler Erkcalavick."

* * *

**I'm gonna leave off right there. Layta! :--)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just wanted to update this since I'm BACK FINALLY! I'd really like to make this longer, but I think you'd rather read the chapter. Enjoy!\**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, all that belongs to Lisi Harrison.

* * *

Massie's eyes blazed as she walked up to pick out her "child". This was not a coincidence, not at all. All of the P.C. with the Feuller boys. The smirk on Will's face infuriated her even more. Although his brown locks looked styled to perfection and the way his eyes twinkled was borderline bewitching, Massie couldn't help but feel resentment toward the handsome specimen. She turned her head to the side, to see what the other Pretty Committee members were doing with this new development, and couldn't help the slight curl of her upper lip. They were giggling, blushing, school girls. It was almost embarrassing how they were acting around the males in the Feuller family.

_Traitors, looks like I'm all alone on this mission. _Her lips pursed as she looked into the bin of plastic children. They all had either a pink or blue ragged, and frankly, unwashed looking blanket wrapped around them. She almost felt sorry for them, even if they weren't real, and reached in to get a boy when a arm went around her shoulders. Almost instinctively, her hands clenched into fists, she knew whose arm was on her shoulders. "Now don't you think we both should decide. After all, what if I want a girl?"

Her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted. This guy was driving her towards the brink of insanity. She opened her mouth to give a biting retort, when she was interrupted by Gina waving her hands around, like a true insane person. "I forgot! I forgot! Okay now, some families have more than one child! Derrick and Kori, you have one child.

Alicia and Zack, you have three, and yes all girl triplets.

Coral and Josh, you have two, and they are a boy and girl.

Massie and Will, you have two, and they are boy identical twins.

Dylan and Drake, you have one.

Kayla and Cam, two, boy and girl.

Claire and Spencer, you have one.

Kemp and Trisha, you have triplets also, two girls and a boy.

Kristen and Ryan, one child.

Layne and Pete, you have twins, two girls.

Olivia and Tyler, you have one child."

Massie let out an unlady like snort, when hearing how many kids Kemp and Trisha had. That typical that Kemp would have the most children - well tied with Alica and Zack. She smiled as she grabbed two blue blanketed babies out of the bin and mentally stuck her tongue out at Will. "Looks like we'll have boys, whether you want a girl or not."

"There's always a chance for a girl in the future, right?" Will's voice sounded innocent, while the question was anything but. He walked towards their desks, leaving Massie there with both boys, and an open mouth. She shook her head and walked back to her seat, still a little thrown off from his question. When she sat down, Will turned around, and held out both hands signaling for one of the boys. Her eyes narrowed, but handed one of the boys over nevertheless.

"Now that everyone is seated, I will explain exactly what to do with your children, and of course what not to do." Gina walked to her podium and grabbed a stack of freshly printed papers. She passed them down the rows and sat back on her stool, in the front of the room. One finally reached Massie and she quickly scanned the paper. Child Care Rules, stood in middle, at the top of the paper in bold font.

"Ladies, remember when you were a little girl, and you had a baby doll. Well, these are pretty much the same to those. Now, these dolls will require your constant care - not much different to real babies. To feed your child I will give you a bag of formula, made for these babies, and you will have to mix about 2 teaspoons of the formula and about half a cup of water in a bottle - that i will give you. You will have to feed the child probably eight separate times during the day. The other teachers know about the children, so they won't give you odd looks when you walk in with a child.

You'll have to clothe your children and get diapers - any diaper works. The reason for the diapers is self explanatory, your feeding them the formula, of course something is going to come out of the other end. I think you'll be able to realize when they need a change. In just a second, I will hand out pacifiers for your children, and the bottles. Let's see, what else am I forgetting. Ah, I remember now. How much your child cries and/or is not taken care of will be recorded for your final grade.

When your child cries, I would do my best to calm him or her down as quickly as I can. Your child will be able to tell if your yelling by a device implanted into the child. If you have any other questions, either check the sheet I passed out, or ask me. Oh! Last thing, the car you are driven in will require a car seat and since you all can afford to go to this school, I don't think buying one will be a problem."

Gina walked over to another bin, place next to the bin where the babies were kept. She pulled out two medium sized, cloth boxes, and set one down on the ground. The one she had in her hand held, what Massie found out to be, the bottles and pacifiers. Passing them out to the respective parents, she then doubled back for the second box. Then began passing out the formula, along with two little measuring tools. Will passed one of the pacifiers and one of the bottles back to Massie. Their "child's" reflective eyes looked back at her and she couldn't help but think the "baby" did look sort of adorable. One of it's hands curled into a fist and the other had it's fingers splayed out.

"Poor thing is still in this hideous blanket." Massie murmured examining the blue blanket. The Pretty Committee was definitely going to the mall today. "That does bring up a problem though, because if we go to the mall-"

"-then we'll have to go with you."

Her eyes darted to Will, who towered over her desk with their other child. He gave her a Crest worthy smile and set the formula down on her desk. "Your as easy to read as a book. Now what should we name _our _children?"

"Xavier!" Massie blurted without thinking. Ever since she admitted to herself she did want kids one day, she had loved the name Xavier. Will chuckled, but nodded at her name.

"Okay if you get to name Xavier, then this little guy will be... Alexander. How does that sound?"

"Good." Massie gave him her first real smile in his presence, before remembering he was the enemy. He gave her an indulging smile and said nothing.

"We can get the bottle filled up before we go to the next class. Oh and we should probably figure out a schedule of sorts to decide when to give them the formula. Don't 'cha think so?" At her nod of agreement, he pulled out his cell phone - an Apple iPhone 4.

"Cell phones aren't-"

"I know, but I really doubt Gina will take it away. Besides, I'm trying to think of how to do this. Obviously when we wake up, once at Lunch, and at dinnertime. So that's three, my God, does the child have to fed eight times? Once after first hour, once in here, one after sixth, one after eighth, and the last one at probably seven thirty. There we go, all figured out. I'll remind you, in case you forget."

"Puh-lease. Like I'll forget; however, I wasn't so sure about you. Anyways, after school we're all going to the mall. _My _children aren't going to be wearing this hobo rag for long!"

He nodded, with a slight amused smile. "Okay. I'm sure everyone will agree. Wouldn't want them to be stuck in that 'hobo rag' forever."

Massie's face flushed slightly, but she coughed into her elbow to try and disguise it. The bell rang before she could turn back to face him. She grabbed her black Balenciaga 'City' Motorcycle bag, child in one hand, and bottle in the other. Will walked in step with her, while holding their other child. They stopped at a water fountain and while Will filled the bottles with a half cup of water, Massie measured out the formula, and mixed them both together.

Walking in the Spanish class with a baby in hand was beyond weird and the looks that those who didn't have Health this year weren't helping. Massie kept up an impassive mask and walked to her seat, Will following. She let out a sigh - the rest of the Pretty committee wasn't in the room yet. Her gaze went over to Will and she watched him cooing to the fake baby while feeding him his bottle. Noticing a smile had formed on her lips while watching him, she quickly turned her head to the doorway of the room.

Alicia walked in, one baby on each hip. Massie couldn't help but start laughing at Alicia's bewildered expression with the children. At hearing her laugh, Alicia locked eyes with Massie and shrugged in a what-can-you-do way. She sat down next to Massie, adjusting the children in her seat.

"We're going shopping for the babies after school."

"Given. My God, my poor girls are in these disgusting rags-"

"Hobo rags." Will interrupted her, not even turning around as he said this.

"What?" Alicia looked lost as she adjusted her children yet again, trying to get them in a comfortable. Massie hid a smile, there wasn't a lot of room after all with the room Alicia's boobs took up.

"Massie made sure to let me know, they're called Hobo rags." Will tried to hide his smirk as he said this, but Massie zeroed in on his lips in a full blown smirk.

_He has pretty lips._ Her eyes widened. _That's besides the point, so what if his lips look kissable? He could become top Alpha and then you'd be reduced to worse than a LBR. You would have fallen Alpha status - which is beyond more humiliating._

"I deny that statement. I never made it a_ point _to tell you that they're called Hobo rags!" Her eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up, Will thought she looked adorable, and told her so. Massie's cheeks felt hot as she blushed bright red. The rest of the Feuller's and Pretty Committee trickled in, Profe Stratson right behind them. She smiled at the Feuller's and thank god, spoke in English the whole class period.

The bell rang 45 minutes later and everyone shuffled out towards the Green Cafe. Dylan rubbed her stomach - Drake was holding their daughter - as they all walked towards the Green Cafe. "I'm starving! I might've had to resort to eating Kirstie's baby formula if we had ten minutes more of Spanish."

"That would be a little extreme, don't you think Dylan?" Kristen asked. Her eyes were focused on her child - named Thomas - that was in his "father's" arms.

Dylan shook her head vehemently and looked at Kristen with widen eyes. "I didn't have breakfast because I was thinking of starting a different diet. Then I spent so long thinking about it, I didn't have time before you guys picked me up."

This caught Drake's attention as he stared at Dylan. "Why'd you go on a diet? Your no where near fat sweetheart. Come on, let's go ahead of these slow pokes, and get you some food."

Dylan turned as red as her hair and nodded. Massie watched with a small smile playing on her lips, as they rushed ahead, and she sped up her pace too. Xavier tucked securely in her arms, she looked over at Alicia, and nodded in the direction of Dylan and Drake. Alicia smile and sped up too, doing this little waddling kind of thing - the girl just wasn't good at anything that required the slightest amount of exercise.

Alicia managed to get the Green Cafe with no serious injuries and Massie had a wide smile from watching the show. Every time Alicia came close to tripping Zack would lurch forward, child in hand, to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. It was sort of sweet, yet it felt kind of bittersweet to Massie. The Pretty Committee - minus Dylan - walked towards Table 18 and sat in their designated spots. Zack and Will moved Table 19 together with Table 18, but it still left two without a seat.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to make a sacrifice here my Blockhead." Will proceeded to pick Massie up, while balancing a baby, and place her on his lap. Her utter shock of the situation left her paralyzed and unable to make an objection. "Hold on, I'll go and get some food."

Massie Block truly did not understand William Feuller. "You don't even know what I like!"

"I'll guess!" he shouted back.

"Hmm..." The raise of her eyebrow and the small amuse smile on Alicia's lips, should have clued Massie in on what she was thinking, but she was still too shocked by one Will Feuller's actions. Alicia tapped her nails on Massie's arm. "Now what was that?"

Massie turned towards Alicia and notice both her and Zack had self-satisfied smiles aimed at her. They were too alike for anyone's own good.

"I'm not sure I could tell you, even if I wanted to. He's absolutely insane." Massie watched him as he quickly cleared through the line, people parting to make room for him, and all the while he had a big wide grin on his face.

"I'll tell you something," Zack began, as Will walked towards them. "I think he's enjoying this baby assignment a lot."

Alicia let out a dainty laugh. "You can say that again."

Will had reached the table, he set down the trays. Massie's tray had her usual - which surprised her greatly. He smiled down at her, picked her up, and placed her on his lap. "Finally, I'm starving."

In order to eat, he had to bring the food up to his lips, which was directly above Massie's head. "I swear, you get food on my head I will-"

She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, she turned around alittle annoyed by what she saw. "Hello Derrick."

* * *

**End Chapter. Umm to explain something real quick. Profe basically means teacher. Profe is short for el profesor if the teacher is male or la profesora if the teacher is a female. Just to clear that up. Hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think! **

**Layta -Relient-Only  
**


End file.
